


The New Girl

by MsDizzyDahlia



Series: Fem!Sides Super AU [7]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But NICO HAS ARRIVED!, F/F, Fem!Sides, Fluff, Karrot Kings - Freeform, Karrot Queens?, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDizzyDahlia/pseuds/MsDizzyDahlia
Summary: There's a new girl in Tamsin's class.And everyone REALLY needs to stop looking at her like that.
Relationships: Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders
Series: Fem!Sides Super AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907026
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	The New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Tamsin has caught feelings.
> 
> Yes I know I said Virgo’s halloween obsession was next. I’m sorry, but this took top priority. Nico is a bean and he deserves to be protected and written into all of my universes immediately.
> 
> This actually takes place a few years in the future, when Tamsin is about 16, the others are 28, and the quadruplets are about ten or eleven
> 
> Warnings: Cursing

Tamsin had a problem. This, of course, was nothing new. It seemed that Tamsin’s life was full of problems. She was a magnet for trouble, the biggest reason for this being of course that she was publicly connected to the city’s major heroes. But this time, it was different. This time wasn’t a problem she could actually resolve, because this time she had an  _ attraction  _ problem. The problem’s name was Nicolette Flores, the new girl in school. She had been introduced to everyone during first period, and Tamsin was pretty sure she was never going to be the same again.

Joan and Talyn had been teasing her nonstop about it, which was especially unbearable seeing as she shared almost every class with them. And during lunch, even Brianna, who was pretty oblivious to these kinds of things most of the time, noticed that something was off. 

“Is something wrong, Tamsin? You’ve been awfully quiet.” She asked offhandedly, even though her tone was laced with genuine concern. Tamsin looked up and blinked, realizing with a rush of embarrassment that she had been just picking at her food for the last few minutes. She had been in a rush this morning and in her panic she had forgotten to pack a lunch. She had been forced to buy the school lunch, because the girls were so busy and it just seemed wrong to bother them with something as trivial as a lunch. But even still, the school lunches weren’t that bad as far as school lunches could go, and she usually would have just eaten it without complaint.

“O-oh, yeah Bree. Sorry, I just… I’ve been rather distracted today.” She sighed, setting one elbow on the table and leaning on it.

“Is it something to do with the others?” Harley asked, her expression concerned. Tamsin shook her head, and while Harley was clearly looking for elaboration, she didn’t give them any.

“It’s that new girl, Nicky. Tamsin couldn’t stop staring at her in first period. It was disgusting.” Joan said. Talyn snickered and Tamsin sent them both looks. She was sure that if looks could kill, the two of them would have been brutally murdered.

“That’s not it! I-I just… I dunno.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “She’s just… really pretty. Do you think she has anyone to sit with? I mean, she is new to the school after all, she probably doesn’t have many friends yet. It’d kind of suck if she didn’t have anyone to sit with on her first day. Do you think she’d want to sit with us? Where is she anyway?” The others were staring at her with smug looks on their faces. “What?”

“Wow, Tammy. You’ve got it  _ bad. _ ” Harley giggled. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this! Should we call a doctor?”

“Stop it!” Tamsin scowled at her, and the others just burst into laughter. “It- it’s not funny! Come on guys, stop laughing!” No one did.

Eventually, Harley dried the tears out of their eyes from laughing so hard. “S-sorry, it’s just.” She smiled at Tamsin. “It’s cute, actually. You’re lovestruck, but you have to admit, it’s a little funny.” Tamsin’s shoulders raised and she looked away, embarrassed.

“I am not lovestruck.” She muttered petulantly. The others just gave her sympathetic, knowing looks.

“Aw come on, Tamsin. The teacher sat her right next to you. You couldn’t stop side eyeing her.” Talyn said, twirling their fork around.

“Yeah, well-” At that moment, movement on the other side of the cafeteria caught her eye. The door opened, and Nicolette Flores herself stepped into the room, looking hopelessly lost.  _ She must have gotten lost on her way to the cafeteria. _ Tamsin thought. She watched Nicky’s eyes drift around the room for a few moments before she turned her head in Tamsin’s direction, and they locked gazes. Nicky had been what she told the rest of the class to call her, and it suited her. Tamsin liked her full name as well, though.

Tamsin froze as she saw recognition spark in Nicky’s eyes and she started walking  _ towards them.  _ The others had followed her gaze by now and they were all staring with stupidly smug expressions on their faces.

Nicky reached their table, and smiled kind of nervously. “Uh… hi Tamsin. I… do you remember me? We sat next to one another in first. Is… is it okay if I sit here? I don’t have any friends yet and I don’t know where to sit.” Tamsin was still frozen, her mouth open like a fucking fish. Nicolette’s already minimal confidence was wavering. “Uh… if you don’t want me to sit here I get it too. I can find somewhere else-”

“You can sit there!” Tamsin blurted. She glared at the others, who were barely holding in laughter, and doing  _ absolutely nothing to help her out _ . Nicky smiled again, and oh  _ wow,  _ she looked so  _ pretty  _ when she smiled. She slid into the seat next to Tamsin, and set her lunchbox on the table. Tamsin tried desperately not to stare at her too hard.

“So uh, it’s Nicolette, isn't it?” Joan said, and oh god, they were going to embarrass her weren’t they?

Nicolette nodded. “Yes, but literally everyone calls me Nicky. The only times anyone uses my full name is when I’m in trouble.”

“Ha. Tamsin knows what that's like, don’t you Tammy?” Joan replied, a mischievous look in their eye. Nicky’s head turned to her, a question clear on her face, and Tamsin felt her face burning. Joan didn’t look sorry in the slightest, and in fact, they offered her a cheeky smile.

“Oh, you do?” Nicky asked.

“Uh- oh uh, yeah, I guess I kind of do.” Tamsin stuttered out. There were a few awkward moments where Nicky waited for her to continue before realizing she wasn’t telling her any more than that.

After a few minutes, Nicky turned back to her food. “Well that’s really cool. Anyway, I was wondering uh… the teacher said something about picking out a peer partner to help me catch up on the material I missed and…” Oh shit! Tamsin had completely forgotten about the peer partner system. She tensed up immediately, and Nicky hesitated just a bit before continuing. “I was wondering if you would want to be mine? I mean it’s okay if you don’t want to, but uh… you seemed really nice, so I was wondering if you might… you know…” Tamsin was sure she had to be imagining the soft uncertain expression on Nicky’s face, because there was no way this girl ever felt uncertain about anything.

“Uh… I mean… if you really want me to. I mean, I’m not the greatest in my classes but-”

“Tamsin what are you talking about? You’re literally at the top of all your classes, if not the entire grade.” Brianna said. Tamsin was sure there was murder in her eyes when she looked at Bree.

“Really?” Nicky made an impressed noise.

Tamsin’s face was on fire. “Uh… yeah I guess. So uh… yeah, I guess I could be your peer partner if you’re sure that’s what you want.”

Nicky’s face split into another smile, and oh wow, her smiles could rival Pamela’s. “That’s great! I can come over to your place tonight and we can get started then! Then maybe you could come over to my place a couple times. I’m so glad you said yes, I really didn’t know what I was going to do if you said no because I didn’t really interact with any other people and-” She paused, and hesitated. She facepalmed, and groaned a bit. “Oh my gosh, I did it again. I’m sorry, I didn’t even ask you if coming over was okay with you. Or your parents, for that matter. I’m so sorry, I get excited sometimes.”

Tamsin felt herself relax marginally. “It-it’s okay. I’d love for you to come over. But uh… I should probably warn you that my family is not exactly… conventional.”

Nicky smiled. “Oh that’s fine. Great! I’ll uh… I’ll meet you outside after school then. Uh… by the benches outside?”

Tamsin nodded. “Sounds good.” She spent the rest of lunch pouring all her attention into the girl in front of her and distinctly  _ not  _ paying attention to the looks the others were giving her and the warm feeling in her stomach.

Tamsin tapped her foot on the pavement, looking at the influx of high schoolers pouring out of the building and scanned them, looking for Nicky’s blackish brown hair and green dress. When she spotted it, she stood up quickly, perhaps a bit too quickly, and waved. Nicky’s eyes found her, and she smiled in relief, quickly pushing through the crowd to meet up with Tamsin.

“Hey Tamsin.” She said. “Do you ride the bus?”

Tamsin shook her head. “V’s going to pick us up today.” Nicky gave her a confused look, and Tamsin internally kicked herself. Of course Nicky didn’t know who she was talking about, only she got to refer to Virgo like that. Nicky didn’t seem to be looking for an explanation, and Tamsin didn’t necessarily giving her one and making an even bigger fool of herself than she already had.

They sat on the bench together, as the school emptied out, the buses left the loop and cars filled in the loop. They chatted away while more and more kids got in their parents’ cars and left. Soon it was only them and a few other kids outside, and it was only then that it hit Tamsin that she hadn’t texted Virgo about Nicolette coming over. Just as she was pulling her phone out to text her, a sleek black car pulled in through the pickup loop and Tamsin cursed herself internally. Welp, here we go.

It pulled to a stop in front of the two of them, and Virgo rolled down the window, glancing between the two of them. “Who's your friend?” She asked casually. Nicky was staring open mouthed at her, and Tamsin didn’t blame her. Her girls were known all over the country and in a few other close countries. After all, there weren’t that many groups of superheroes as large as eight people, especially ones that were comprised entirely of lesbians.

“This is Nicky.” Tamsin fumbled over her words. “She’s uh- she’s a new student and I invited her over to try and help her catch up on the work.”

Virgo snorted. “Alright, you could have texted us a warning or whatever, but get in.” Tamsin rolled her eyes and walked up to the car, pulling the door open for Nicky and allowing her to slide in before she entered the car herself and closed the door.

“Sorry I was a bit late, Tam.” Virgo said as she pulled out of the school parking lot. “Traffic was awful and I didn’t think to leave earlier. Did you hear some upstart villain attempted an attack today? It was so pathetic we didn’t even bother with it. The minor heroes and the police dealt with it easily. They did manage to clog up the roads pretty neatly though.”

“It’s fine, V.” Tamsin said.

Nicky leaned over. “You didn’t tell me you were friends with  _ Virgo Storm. _ ” She whispered. Her voice sounded awed.

“I’m friends with everyone in their group.” Tamsin said. Nicky’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Tamsin knew Nicky was new to the city, so she probably didn’t know about Tamsin’s connection to them like everyone else did, but it still felt weird to have to explain this after so long of not needing too.

Virgo glanced back at them through the mirror. “Friends with us? Oh no, she  _ lives  _ with us. Her legal guardians are the Picanis.” Nicky’s expression somehow became even more shocked, and Virgo laughed. “What, did she not tell you?”

“That is so  _ cool _ !” Nicky shrieked. “I can’t believe you know  _ the  _ biggest superhero group in the country!” Tamsin blushed, and she could just feel Virgo’s smug stare fixed on her through the rearview mirror.

When they arrived at their house, Nicky was awed by the size of it, and when they walked into the house, Pamela was in the kitchen, with Pryce and Daya sitting on the countertop and Teal and Andy sitting on the bar stools.

Pamela greeted Nicky warmly, offering her cookies from the batch she just made, and the others were just as welcoming. The two of them spent the whole afternoon in Tamsin’s room getting her caught up, and talking to one another about small or unimportant things the entire time even though Tamsin felt like she was going to explode. She was honestly shocked she had managed to keep her composure for as long as she had. By the time Pamela offered to take Nicky home, the sun was setting. 

As they went out the door, Tamsin suddenly felt like the eyes of several others on her. She turned around to see Virgo, Rema, Ramona, Emily, Janice, and Renae all staring at her with those knowing looks on their faces. Honestly, she was getting real sick of everyone looking at her like that.

“Not. A. Word.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s probably not my best work considering I wrote and edited this in like two hours, but honestly Nico just needed a place in this AU asap. 
> 
> Unfortunately because I aged them up you won’t actually get to see a lot of Nicolette, but I promise that I will do my best to include her in at least a few more pieces.
> 
> Harley uses she/they pronouns.
> 
> Alright, next time I promise: Virgo’s obsession with Halloween


End file.
